In order to ensure that stored configuration parameter values are always up-to-date after idle handoffs, current cdma2000 procedures require that a mobile station always wake up for the regular Paging Channel (PCH) following an idle handoff, as described in section 2.6.2.1.4.2 of TR45.5.2.3.SIG/98.12.01.02. Experience with current CDMA systems shows that idle handoffs are typically frequent in areas with multiple pilots. Since the Quick Paging Channel (QPCH) is bypassed following an idle handoff, there is no standby time improvement due to the QPCH for the first paging channel slot following an idle handoff.
In order to ensure that stored configuration parameter values are up-to-date for mobile stations monitoring the QPCH paging indicator bits, the base station, after updating the overhead configuration information, sets all QPCH paging indicator bits to “ON” for an amount of time which is a function of the maximum slot cycle index. For example, in current systems, the base station sets all QPCH paging indicator bits to “ON” for 1.28 seconds if the maximum slot cycle index is set to 0. This is described in TR45.5.2.3.SIG/98.11.17.07, TR45.5.2.3.SIG/98.11.17.08, and TR45.5.2.3.SIG/98.11.18.06.
However, if a mobile station were monitoring another base station when the configuration information for a base station changed and then the mobile station were to perform an idle handoff to the base station, monitoring the QPCH paging indicator bits would not cause the mobile station to update its stored configuration parameter values.
Thus, a need exists for an improved method for ensuring up-to-date stored configuration parameter values after idle handoffs.